


Teethus Take The Wheel

by CertifiedPissWizard



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: I have no defense for myself, I have regrets, Other, Romance, So Many Teeth, copious amounts of teeth, i was literally sobbing while writing this, tooth magic, tooth/teeth/teeths pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedPissWizard/pseuds/CertifiedPissWizard
Summary: The Toy Soldier, known lover of teeth only has one desire: to be loved back by the teeth it so adores. Seeing the purity of its love and devotion, Teethus (Teeth Jesus) decides to take it out. On a date.
Relationships: The Toy Soldier/Teethus (Teeth Jesus)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Teethus Take The Wheel

Teethus (Teeth Jesus) looked at the Toy Soldier, and wondered how to reward teeths most loyal acolyte, the most passionate lover of teeth tooth has ever seen, more loyal than the most studious of dentists. Truly, tooth wondered, what was the best way to reward it for its loyalty? It watched and listened for ages upon ages, teeth were grown and lost many a time during this period, before tooth saw it whispering to its stock pile its deepest held wish. It loves teeth so terribly, it said, and it wishes with all its heart that it could be loved back. Teethus knew suddenly, like a drill to a cavity, what tooth must do. Descending into the room the Toy Soldier was in in all teeths glory, tooth declared, “O’ My most loyal of acolytes! I have heard the wish deep within the abscess of your soul and have come to grant it!” Tooth offered out a molar to the wooden soldier. “Come away with me for a night, and receive the treatment you so rightfully deserve for your loyalty.” It accepted, and in a swirl of floss was borne away to a dentistry practice lit by tooth shaped candles and petals of the finest of tooth flowers.

“Tell me of yourself,” tooth requested. “Tell me of the incisors that bite down upon your mechanical heart, my darling wooden soldier. Tell me the stories of my favored follower. What brought you to me, I must wonder.” Teeths swirling form coalesced into a canine. 

“Well I Just Think That They’re Jolly Good! And My Friends Produce So Many, So I Thought Why Not Collect Them. They’re So Fun To Collect As Well!” Teethus finds teeths heart moved by the story. It leans in slowly, and so ensues the first awkward makeout in a series of awkward makeouts, rendered so by both parties lacking mouths. Of course, eventually the lights flicker and dim, leaving nothing but teeth behind. Just like all things do in the end. When that happens, Teethus realizes with great sorrow that tooth must return the Toy Soldier to its ship, filled with teeth and tooth trees. Its ship that holds within it nobody who understands the joy of teeth like the wooden man standing before teeth. Teethus does not want this night to end. “We Should Do This Again Some Time!” The wooden man does not smile, for it has no mouth, no teeth growing within its own form.

“We should.” Tooth did not hope to think that the Toy Soldier would desire to see teeth again. The surprise of it, the joy of it, fills Teethus, suffusing teeths whole being. “Until such time as we meet again I shall grant you a boon.” With a swirl of mouthwash, the Toy Soldier opens its brand new mouth filled with rows upon rows upon rows of shining teeth. There are no words that are capable of describing the joy felt in that moment. Reluctantly, in a swirl of dental floss the wooden man is carried back to its tooth room. 

“Until Next Time, My Love.” They kiss, and reluctantly Teethus leaves, only comforted with the knowledge that tooth will see the wooden soldier once more.


End file.
